


Hibernated Purple Yam

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: Ridiculous shits Meanie might do after becoming roomie [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (Which means that he's kinda annoying and ridiculous as always), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm mean we all need that so why not, M/M, Meanie being a pair of idiotic couple, Mingyu being Mingyu, like a disgusting amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: “Hyung, you should dry your hair before playing.”He didn't left the room without making sure Wonwoo had answered him.When Mingyu returned to the room a few moments later, the towel that was previously on Wonwoo’s head was taken down, and now hanging on the back of the chair which was in the corner of the room. His appearance caught Wonwoo’s attention this time, so Mingyu didn’t let the chance slip away. He proudly opened his arm, displaying the pastel yellow sweater on him like a model.“The purple yam became an ordinary yam after peeling—”——I'll blame the fact that Mingyu actually admit himself as a puple yam.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Ridiculous shits Meanie might do after becoming roomie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Hibernated Purple Yam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [冬眠紫心蕃薯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632021) by [krkw_soratokuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu). 



> I'm just soooooo bad at naming a fic, or naming anything, to be fair.
> 
> ・I was so confused at he was doing in [this video](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1346805020478427136?s=20) but well, as long as he's happy./shrugged/  
> ・This fic in a nut shell: Mingyu being his idiotic self

Mingyu was welcomed by the scene of Wonwoo hinding in his bed, hand tapping furiously on his phone, with a wet towel lying on his head. The appearance of Mingyu wasn't noticed by Wonwoo. Mingyu didn't actually mind, though.

After dropping his bag, Mingyu went straight to his closet and stated changing. It was when he had his clothes ready and about to head to bathroom, that Wonwoo spoke.

“So now purple yam is peeled.”

The sudden burst made Mingyu still for a moment, and then he slowly grinned.

“Hyung, you should dry your hair before playing.”

He didn't left the room without making sure Wonwoo had answered him.

When Mingyu returned to the room a few moments later, the towel that was previously on Wonwoo’s head was taken down, and now hanging on the back of the chair which was in the corner of the room. His appearance caught Wonwoo’s attention this time, so Mingyu didn’t let the chance slip away. He proudly opened his arm, displaying the pastel yellow sweater on him like a model.

“The purple yam became an ordinary yam after peeling—”

Wonwoo opened his mouth and paused for a moment. He ended up rolling his eyes before speaking.

“And you are the one who knows about food.” He said, and turned back to his phone again.

There wasn't any venom in his words, though, so Mingyu kept his smile while ruffling his hair with a towel. He went to the desk after making sure that there was no more water dripping, and took out the memory card in his camera, then turned on his computer.

He hadn’t even finished loading his file before someone spoke behind him.

“Dry your hair first.”

Mingyu turned and found Wonwoo staring at him, with an eyebrow raised instead of focusing on whatever was on his phone. He couldn’t help but pointed at the hair dryer next to Wonwoo and grinned.

“Help me?”

There’s a sudden still in Wonwoo’s action, but Mingyu was patient enough to just blinked and kept on holding his gaze to Wonwoo—Until Wonwoo sighed and started to struggle out under the duvet, with the hair dryer in hand.

“I was so comfortable back there.” He mumbled while walking to the desk.

Mingyu flashed out his infamous canines before turning back to his computer screen.

He opened the files that were freshly loaded and started to browse every one of them. The towel on his head was put away, warm blow from the dryer and a hand that was slightly colder took over, combing through his hair carefully. The calming rhythm of Wonwoo’s action made Mingyu started to hum.

“Are all of these from you and Minghao’s outing?”

Mingyu first heard two click, then the buzzing sound above his head was lowered. Wonwoo’s voice slipped out in between, which Mingyu almost missed. He nodded his head as answer, and kept on clicking on his mouse. But he slower the action of flicking the photos, giving Wonwoo some time to browse with him.

“I assume that you wouldn't want to leave the house since the snow was so heavy.” When Minghao appeared on the screen, Mingyu offered. “Minghao was also bored.”

“I didn’t even want to leave the bed.”

Mingyu’s hair was lightly tugged, and from the fact the Wonwoo answered without missing a beat, Mingyu could clearly tell how annoyed Wonwoo was. He could barely hold back his smile.

“Did you stay in the bed with your phone the whole night.”

It wasn’t even a proper question, since the answer was clear. And of course Wonwoo knew he was teased.

Instead of answering, Wonwoo tugged Mingyu’s hair once again. This action made a short laugh slipped out from Mingyu.

Mingyu kept on browsing the photos, and Wonwoo was doing the work thoroughly on his head. Sometimes Mingyu would drop a few episodes about the photos, like he was organizing his thought, also like he was sharing them with Wonwoo, forming short and in-completed conversation.

It wasn’t long after the sound from the dryer stop, that Mingyu had finished organizing his photos roughly. But Wonwoo’s hand was still combing through his dried hair, Mingyu didn’t speak about that after he had noticed it. Instead, he opened up a video.

Snowflakes were dancing with the sound of wind as music. They twirled under the street light and flooded every eyes corners of the screen. All the coldness out there was locked in the scene. When Wonwoo finally put away the hair dryer, he didn’t leave Mingyu, but circled his arms around the later, and leaned his head on the warm, fluffy hair in front of him.

Mingyu took the hands that were hanging in front of his chest and squeezed. “They’re icy.” He said.

It’s easy for him to slide his slightly rougher fingers in between Wonwoo’s. And even though Wonwoo’s hand was slim, it still held Mingyu’s hand tightly with force.

“It’s cold.”

Wonwoo’s complaint made Mingyu grinned. He took the former’s hands to his lip and gave them a light kiss.

It was after the video ended that Mingyu raised his head slowly. Wonwoo’s face was upside down, and only few inches away. Mingyu could tell the sleepiness from Wonwoo’s half lidded eyes behind his glasses, and how he slurred between words.

“Hyung, you can just rest. I will take care of the cleaning.” Mingyu offered. He then craned his neck and rubbed his nose on Wonwoo’s

Wonwoo nodded and turned, walking straight to the fluffy bed, and buried himself in it. He stumbled between the action, and it put a smile on Mingyu’s face, made him want to rub his hand over the reddish-brown head that was peaking out of under the cover.

Therefore, Mingyu sped up what he was doing, cleared the files in his memory card and shut his computer down. He then hung those two slightly wet towels on the hangers and rolled up the wire of the hair dryer before putting it back to the drawer. He stretched and yawn after finishing, ready to stuff himself into the welcoming bed.

But it was when Mingyu stood between the two bed that he found Wonwoo was facing him. The pair of eyes that was moments away from closing were forcibly opened, glaring at him. Mingyu, who was just about to lift up his duvet couldn’t help but stopped confusedly.

Wonwoo’s long, thinned eyes always looked danger after he squint. Mingyu swallowed nervously, dropping his duvet in hand.

Then he heard a low mumble, from the back of the duvet that covered most of Wonwoo’s face. “I said, it’s cold.”

“Oh.” Mingyu answered with uncertainty. He wasn’t really sure if he had actually understood what Wonwoo meant. But he still turned to sit on Wonwoo’s bed, and carefully lifted up the cover that Wonwoo was hiding under.

He got his answer when a pair of arms snaked around his torso immediately. Mingyu didn’t even got the chance to react before he was pulled in to the bed, and two icy feet invited themselves in to his trousers

“Hyung—!”

The owner of the bed ignored his whining, uncharacteristically decided to act first and stuck himself like an octopus on Mingyu. The reddish-brown head was tucked into Mingyu’s chest, as if this could shield him from all the coldness.

“Don’t tell me that the brain of a purple yam was on its skin.”

Mingyu didn’t deny it, but quietly giggled. He couldn’t really move with Wonwoo hugging him like a koala, but Mingyu still tried his best to shift the duvet to a place that could properly covered both of them.

As if feeling the rumble of Mingyu’s chest, Wonwoo grumbled again. “What’s so funny?”

“Can you actually breathe like this?”

Mingyu didn’t get an answer. Instead, there was a rub on his chest. He understood it as Wonwoo’s nodding.

“Hyung, are you jealous?”

The head slightly shook.

“Your hands and feet are really cold.”

“I heard that the temperature will keep on getting lower for a few days.”

“Don’t know how many more days will be snowing. I kind of want to go skiing.”

“But we still got a concert to prepare for.”

“Hyung, are you afraid that I will steal your cover? Is this why grip so hard on me?”

After getting a hum from Wonwoo once again, Mingyu was about to opened his mouth and fire more sentence, but he then saw Wonwoo finally raising his head, unfocused eyes were squinted and staring at him.

Mingyu seized the chance, started before Wonwoo sunk back under the cover.

“I mean, I watched the first snow with you this year.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything but sighed.

“…Goodnight.”

But Mingyu didn’t miss the slight curve of Wonwoo’s lips before the latter lowered his head, so he raised his hand and lightly ruffled Wonwoo’s hair.

“Have a sweet dream, hyung.”

After a while, Mingyu couldn’t help but started speaking again.

“Well…I guess I will by some purple yam and roast them for the members tomorrow.”

“Mingyu.”

The sound of his name was barely audible, Mingyu had almost missed it. He hesitatingly lowered his head, facing that fox-like pair of eyes one agian—But they weren’t fogged by sleepiness this time, the look were more like when Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to dedicate the latter’s body heat to him a few moments ago.

And then one of Mingyu’s calf was precisely kicked, right onto his shin bone. He was about to squeal, but Wonwoo blocked it in the last second—The light press on his lips was soft, and a bit cold.

“Go to sleep.” Mingyu heard the person in front of his chest grumbled, with gritted teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so tbh, the one that wanted to hibernate is me (I didn't even know the word "hibernate" exist before I work on translating this fic, writing fanfic is so educational help)  
> And my friend who help me named this.  
> The one with icy hands and feet was also me.
> 
> It was freezing in where I live when I wrote this fic a while ago.  
> So yeah, this was totally a product of me being too cold and lost my mind.


End file.
